Predicament
by shana122000
Summary: Hermione gets locked out of her house in her cute little pink pajamas! And who come along and catches her in this odd predicament? Why Snape of course! Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Predicament**

**by**

**shana122000**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters the all belong to J.K. Rowling**

**A/N: This is my second story I didn't like my first one so I kindof let it die. This one I have a few chapters written out. I have a problem with writing I can come up with ideas and start writing them but then I have no idea how to end them. Thats where you guys come in you can help me there. Ok long enough I think so lol I'll leave now. BYES!!!**

**Summary:Hermione gets locked out of her house in her cute little pink pajamas! And who come along and catches her in this odd predicament? Why Snape of course! Rated M for later chapters!!**

Hermione sat in her new kitchen grumbling into a cup of tea. Her second day in her new house and she was already having problems. Dumbledore helped her put wards on her new house she just moved into the day before. She didn't feel like she needed wards to protect her since Voldemort was gone but Albus insisted just to be safe. Before Albus left he said goodbye and Hermione could have sworn she seen a twinkle in his eyes but she brushed it aside.

She looked around the kitchen getting bored. She needed something to do to take her mind off the odd occurrences in the house. She went outside to get the muggle news not worrying about her pajamas cause she would be back inside in a second. She reached down on the step grabbing the paper and letting the door latch behind her. She read the front page; "Happy New Year! Have a great 2008!" while she reached for the door knob. As she touched it it shocked her making her drop the paper.

She looked at the door watching it emit a few sparks. Now she knew there was something defiantly wrong with the wards. To top it off she was now stuck on the street in her pink PJ's with little wands and broomsticks on them. She would just have to get Dumbledore and he would fix this whole dilemma. The only problem is she didn't want to go to Hogwarts dressed like this. As she thought things couldn't get any worse she heard someone clear there throat behind her.

"Well, well Miss Granger Looks like your in quite a predicament."

Hermione turned around slowly so that she was facing her old professor. She blushed being very embarrassed.

"I'm fine. All I need is to get Dumbledore to fix the wards he put up." she said while trying to straighten out her hair.

Snape smirked when seeing she was still in her pajamas. He thought they actually looked good on her but he didn't show it. His eyes traveled back up to her face and he felt a bit of pity for her but only for a moment.

"Well I'm sorry inform you but Albus left this morning saying he was in need of a vacation. He didn't tell anyone where he was going."

He smiled inwardly at the reaction of Hermione. Her jaw dropped and her eyes grew wide. She reminded him of a deer in the headlights.

She blinked a few times and finally closed her mouth and said:

"Did he say when he was going to be back? I need to get into my house! I'm not even decent for Merlin's sake!"

She started to panic and tried to open the door again. She received another shock this time making her fall backwards. Luckily for her Severus hadn't lost his agility and swiftly caught her righting her and then acted like nothing happened.

"Miss Granger, I really don't think panicking will help matters any. Obviously you won't be able to get back in your house till Albus gets back. So I suggest moving in with someone else."

"There's no one else I can move in with!" She spat getting angry. "Harry's working on a family with Draco. Ron's been acting odd lately and I defiantly don't want to move back in the Burrow or with that horn dog Sirius!"

Hearing Hermione's description of Sirius made Snape smile. Sirius was the most sexually active animagus in his days at Hogwarts.

"Well then Miss Granger since you have nowhere else to go and I hate seeing a witch such as yourself become homeless especially in those." He waved a hand at her pajamas. "I will offer you one of my guest rooms. That is till Dumbledore gets back of course."

Hermione blinked and then smiled.

"Professor Snape did you make a new years resolution to be nicer?"

"Do not become cocky Miss Granger, it does not suit you. If you do not want to come I will just be on my way." Snape turned and took a step forward but was stopped by a hand on his arm. He turned around to face Hermione once more.

"You right I'm sorry. I will come live with you till Dumbledore gets back. So um... how are we getting there?"

Snape shook his head rolling his eyes. Sometimes Hermione could be so daft. He looked up and down the street and then grabbed Hermione around the waist. She jumped in shock at being this close to her old professor.

"It would be wise to grab my waist Miss Granger seeing as my house is nowhere around here."

Hermione stared at Snape for a second and then did as she was told. She took it a step further and put her head on her chest closing her eyes and listening to his heart beat. She never did like to apperate very far. They left the street in a "pop". As Snape had warned her it was a bumpy ride. She hadn't noticed it but Snape let her go when they arrived at the front of his house.

"You may let go of my person now." Snape said raising an eyebrow and looking down at the woman still clinging to him. She released him quickly and opened her eyes. Hermione looked around taking in the scenery. The house she thought would have been huge was in fact a small cottage.

Severus noticed her surprised face and said, "It's not much but I don't like to flaunt my wealth." He walked in holding the door for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:The italics at the end of this chapter are Severus' thoughts. Hope you dont get confused!!**

The next day Hermione woke up being a bit disoriented. Then she remembers where she was. She got out of bed and stretched noticing a note on the bedside table. She looked at the clock next to it seeing it was eleven in the morning. She then picked up the note and read it:

_**Miss Granger: **_

_**I took the liberty of buying you some clothes. Hopefully they will be to your liking. I will no be around today seeing as I have some business to attend to in Hogsmead. You may make yourself at home. I have a library I know you will enjoy. I will be back to join you for supper. **_

_**S **_

_**P.S. I know how you detest house elves, but if you have any trouble just call for mine. His name is Charlie**_ (A/N:My bestest friend had to get him in here somewhere!!)

She shook her head and went to the closet to see what Severus had bought her. She was right in thinking it all was black. She just rolled her eyes and pulled on a nice long sleeve turtle neck and a sleek pair of black jeans. She then went to the mirror in the corner of the room and peering in it she actually liked her new look. She told herself she would have to thank Severus later.

Hermione stretched once more shaking off what was left of her sleep and then decided to go have something to eat. She walked down the hall finding her way to the kitchen. As soon as she entered she heard a distinct "pop" and she looked down at the house elf in front of her.

"Oh um Hello." Hermione smiled and nodded to the house elf. "You must be Charlie."

"Yes Misses. I am Charlie. What would you like this morning? Master told me to get you whatever you wanted."

"My names Hermione and I'm fine I'll just help myself to some toast." She walked around the confused elf and popped some bread in the toaster. She found some butter and a knife. When the bread was done toasting she put some butter on it and took a bite.

"Would Hermione like anything else this morning?"

"No I'm good, but could you be nice enough to point me in the direction of the library?"

"Of course. It is down the hall third door on the right. The second door on the right is the lounge. It is a very nice place to read."

Hermione nodded and went to leave but before she did she turned back around to the house elf.

"Two more things before I go. Make yourself a snack on my orders you look famished. That and is there anything else to do around here other then read?

Hermione had to laugh to herself at the look she received from the elf. It was a look of shock and confusion if it was possible to have those at the same time.

"Miss Hermione is very nice to Charlie very nice indeed. Yes there is the pond in back just behind the trees if you want to go for a walk."

Hermione smiled once again and then said, "Your welcome Charlie and thanks again." with that said she headed for the library. Hermione perused the books for a while as she ate her toast. Once the toast was gone she decided she didn't want to read. So instead she went for a walk out back to the pond.

Severus returned home earlier then expected. He had been shopping for food for the week. As he walked in the door her levitated the bag to the kitchen while he headed to the library. He peeked in seeing no one there. He wondered where Granger had went. He went back to the kitchen to put things away. As he walked in he heard a "pop" and looked down at the house elf in front of him.

"Ah Master is home. What can Charlie do for Master?"

Severus crossed his arms and said, "Do you happen to know where Miss Granger is Charlie?"

"Yes Sir, Hermione is by the pond." The house elf smiled up to his Master but stopped when he seen Severus' angry face.

"M-master do not be angry with Hermione she said I may call her that and she said I could have a snack Sir." The house elf looked down at the floor expecting to be punished.

"Very well. Put these grocery's away and after that get started on supper!" With that said Severus stormed out of the house and towards the pond. He would not have Granger trying to free his one and only house elf.

He moved through the trees and bushes quietly not making a sound. He stopped behind a bush so he was hidden but could still see the Hermione was doing. She was sitting on the edge of the pond tossing little rocks into it every once in a while. She looked so peaceful and innocent he didn't want to disturb her. He watched her a few moments but then he felt a twig snap under his foot.

Hermione jumped hearing the noise and pulled out her wand casting lumos since it was getting a bit dark. She moved her wand in the direction of the noise seeing the shadow of someone.

"Who is it? Who's there?"

Severus sighed mentally and walked out from his hiding spot and into the light. He could have stayed there and watched her like that the whole night. He answered quickly not wanting to get hexed.

"It's just me Miss Granger."

Hermione relaxed but kept her wand up for the light.

"How long were you there for?"

Severus didn't want to tell her the truth because he really didn't know so he just shrugged.

"Miss Granger I did not come here to watch you skip rocks. I came here to tell you supper will be ready soon."

As soon as the words came out of his mouth he regretted it. He'd known he made her mad which is one thing he didn't want to do. Sometimes he hated himself for being so stubborn about showing his emotions.

Hermione glared at him while storming by. She was more then angry, she was confused and embarrassed. She was angry because the words that came out of his mouth were like fingernails across a chalk board. She was confused because for a second, when Severus came out of the bushes she felt this odd feeling she had never felt before. And she was embarrassed because he was the cause for making her feel this way.

Severus watched Hermione storm off and then started a mental battle with himself.

_"Damn Severus why do you have to be so stupid?" _

"I'm not stupid!"

_"Yes you are. Why can't you just tell her how you feel about her?" _

"Because she hates me that's why. Look at her she would never love someone like me."

_"She might if you weren't such a snarky bastard." _

"Well even if she did...I'm just afraid of rejection. I don't want this to end up like Lily all over again."

_"She isn't Lily, Severus and you know that." _

Severus growled and then stormed back to the house. He hated it when his conscience was right


	3. Chapter 3

Severus went back into the house. He didn't want to have this argument ruin his apatite. He went to the kitchen and sat down at the table in front of a plate. He seen that the other plate was not touched so he called Charlie. The elf popped up right away looking at hid master wondering what was wrong.

"Master called is everything all right with the food?"

"Yes everything look appealing. I would like you to take Miss Granger's food to her though. That and see what she's doing."

The little elf nodded and did as he was told. Severus went back to eating. A few minutes later he stopped when he head a "pop" back in the kitchen. He looked to his left down at the elf waiting for an answer. When he didn't get one he started to get frustrated.

"Well what was she doing?" Snape snapped.

The elf looked at the ground ringing his hands.

"She was packing some bags when Charlie went to take her her food. Miss Hermione said she wasn't hungry but I left it there just in case she changed her mind. She also looked like she was crying."

Severus put his fork down on his plate along with his napkin and went straight to Hermione's room. He opened the door quietly and seen she was sitting on the side of her bed crying while a trunk lay on the floor a few feet away open. He looked at the floor and spoke up.

"Miss Gran-Hermione, look I'm sorry if I was rude earlier. I...I'm just not one to..." He sighed not knowing what to say. "Please don't leave. I don't want you going anywhere your not wanted, or someplace where people might treat you badly." He stopped when Hermione raised her hand.

Hermione wiped her eyes and then looked up at Severus when he called her by her first name. She was seeing he was having trouble so she stopped him. She got what he was saying.

"You are forgiven. I was probably overreacting also. I don't even know where I would go anyway. Thank you for sending Charlie with some food I really appreciate it." She smiled and wiped a few stray tears away. "One more thing before you go. Since were not in school or are coworkers I hope we can stay on first name bases."

"That seems fair." Severus nodded goodnight and then left Hermione's room walking to his own. He entered his room and went straight to the bed. It had been a very tiring day and he needed a good nights sleep.

**A/N: Well heres the third chapter I got one more to go and then I'm going to need your guys help. I'll let you choose where you want it to go. Leave some Reviews I like them keeps me going. I don't care if there bad or good but I hope there good! **


End file.
